Señales
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Sigue las señales que se te presentan en la vida. ¿A donde te llevaran? A una amistad, a un amor o un eterno rival.


**Señales.**

O _ **wari no Seraph**_ pertenece a **Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto** , y a D **aisuke Furuya.**

* * *

 **Señales.**

 **Señal 1**

 _=Nueva Escuela=_

 _(Mika)_

—¡Mika apresúrate!

El que me llama es Yūichiro Hyakuya, mi hermano menor. Mi hermano está contemplando y analizando cada detalle de las instalaciones de la nueva preparatoria a la que asistiremos; me da la impresión de que en estos momentos, Yu-chan parece un niño de preescolar maravillado con un juguete nuevo; sin embargo aunque piense así de él, prefiero guardarme el comentario para mí por dos razones. La primera a Yu-chan no le gusta la escuela ya que según él es una pérdida de tiempo, porque en el trabajo que el desea tener no necesitara de la escuela; y la segunda, porque por lo mismo que no le agrada acudir al colegio, estas reacciones suyas me servirán para reírme un poco de él en un futuro.

Incluso ahora con solo imaginarme las muecas y quejas que Yu emitirá por ir mal en algunas materias, hace que una sonrisa se inserte en mi rostro; pero no me mal interpreten, pues aunque no lo parezca, no me gusta ver sufrir a mi hermano menor. Lo único que me gusta de saber de lo que bien parece un típico y cliché disgusto de adolescente, es porque si él va mal en las materias escolares, significaría pasar un tiempo con él.

Tiempo de hermanos. De hermano mayor —yo— y hermano menor —él—, sin que molestas personas que respondan al nombre de Guren Hyakuya, alias nuestro padre, nos interrumpan.

Aunque si hablamos de tiempo de caridad, nuestro padre también necesitaría que alguno de sus hijos le brindemos un espacio, ya que el pobre tiene lo que comúnmente se conoce como mala suerte en el amor, debido a que a él lo han abandonado más veces de las que se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos, aunque tal vez se debe a qué mi padre lleva una vida de mujeriego, pues eso de tener cuatro hijos con diferentes mujeres suena muy, muy sospechoso.

Lancé un suspiro al aire, mientras niego con la cabeza. La vida de mi padre Guren es algo que por el momento no me interesa, después de todo, lo único bueno que él me ha dejado son mis hermanos: Yu, Akane y Taichi. Aunque cabe aclarar que al principio la relación que tenia con mis hermanos, bien se podría comparar a la reacción de un perro con un gato o viceversa, pues al ser desconocidos nos llevábamos mal, en especial con Yu, él y yo nos llevábamos mal.

—Ya voy, no te alteres. —musite dejando el tema de mi extraña familia de lado y caminando hasta donde él se encontraba viendo una fuente que hay a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de nuestro nuevo instituto.

En lo que llego hasta a él, no dejo de sorprenderme con la pinta que esta escuela tiene. Y es entendible mi sorpresa, porque dudo que en otra parte de Shibuya, que digo de Shibuya de todo Japón, exista otra escuela que parezca sacada de las caricaturas que mi hermana más pequeña ve por la televisión.

En mi vida he visto una escuela parecida. En mi vida, la entrada de una escuela es guiada por un camino de árboles de cerezo que dada la temporada primaveral, los pétalos del cerezo forman una alfombra rosácea que desprende un dulce aroma.

Oh claro. Y ni hablar de la fuente que se alza al finalizar el camino de cerezos, pero justo unos metros antes de la imponentes oficinas de la academia De la Luna.

—Ves, Mika —Al llegar hasta Yu-chan, él rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro señaló hacia la fuente—. ¡Incluso tiene peces!

Mi sorpresa se hizo a un mayor. ¿Peces? En definitiva esta escuela no se compara con nada que haya visto en la realidad.

—Los veo claro, Yu-chan.

De reojo lo vi asentir.

—Te imaginas. Si han invertido tanto en la fachada como será por dentro —Una chispa de felicidad se enciende en mi interior. No puedo creer que mi querido hermano al fin esté madurando— ¡Joder! Los alumnos se deben de creer mucho y nosotros no podemos quedar atrás, ¿verdad Mika?

Y como era de esperarse. La llama que recién había encendido se apagó, porque todo indica que Yu-chan no ha madurado y sigue sin gustarle la escuela.

—No empieces Yu-chan. Recuerda que nos mudamos a Shibuya por lo sucedido en nuestra anterior escuela.

Él me ignoro y como si mis palabras no hubieran sido un recordatorio de que debemos, no, de que él debe comportarse, lo primero que hizo fue subirse a la pequeña barda que compone la fuente.

Por mi parte, yo suspire con resignación. Tal parece que la idea de mi padre de mudarnos para ahorrarse algunos problemas con respecto a la actitud rebelde de Yu, no resultó como él esperaba y el que tendrá la culpa, seguramente seré yo por no ser capaz de darle un buen ejemplo a Yu.

—Nosotros seremos historia en la academia De la Luna. Los hermanos Hyakuya les demostraremos quién manda.

Me extendió su mano, seguramente suba a su lado. Por mi parte dudé por un momento, ya que aceptar ese gesto suyo significaría hundirme con él, no obstante en canto recordé las cosas que he pasado a su lado, mis dudas se disiparon.

Acepté el gesto que mi hermano realizaba. Quizás sólo lo hago para compartir los futuros castigos, o tal vez, porque por mis hermanos haría lo que fuera sin importar el qué sucederá en el futuro. En realidad no sé bien por que lo hice, pero no es el momento para pensar en el futuro.

—Conquistaremos juntos, ¿cierto? —cuestioné cuando estuve a su lado.

Él asintió en respuesta.

—Haremos nuestro reinado. —corrobora con decisión.

Y nuevamente, me da la sensación de que Yu-chan es alguien diferente, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora me parece que mi hermano da la impresión de ser un poderoso guerrero que es capaz de gobernar cualquier lugar.

La actual situación, me vuelve a recordar a las caricaturas que Akane ve. Esas que son de género aventura, en las que el protagonista —Yu— comienza su aventura con una meta a cumplir.

Tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos estaba, que no me di cuenta que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta nosotros o ¿debo decir hacia mí? Bueno, debido a la impresión que sufrí no estoy seguro hacia quién iba aquello.

Lo único que alcancé a oír cuando salí de mi ensoñación, fue un:

—¡Cuidado! —coreado por Yu y lo que creí ser dos voces de chicas.

Continuara...

* * *

***Notas de la Autora:

"N/A": Esto fue escrito para un retos, pero por "X" razones no lo entregue. Asi que para que no muera como otros proyectos, pues decidí sacarlo a la luz.

"N/A": Sera un Mika x Shinoa, con relacion de BROTP con Yu.


End file.
